


Decorations

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE, M/M, Secret Skater 2019, Self-Indulgent, This is some fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Yuuri, Viktor, and their 2 sons decorate.My gift for my secret skater!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Happy 2020!! This is for the lovely addie (https://twitter.com/addiea182), who was my secret skater! Happy late holidays, haha. They requested decorating and sons and so I delivered some Fluffy Garbage!

Yuuri liked kids, of course. Not  _ loved _ them, like his mom did, but liked them well enough. And, like most people, he’d smile at a kid if he saw one. He’d never thought about having kids of his own.

Viktor sure had. Every other thing he mentioned when asked about his future plans involved having kids. Raising a skater, having several children, traveling with his future children, anything. He really wanted kids.

This wasn’t a  _ problem _ per say. Yuuri wouldn’t mind kids! He just… Wasn’t nearly as excited as his husband. He didn’t quite have an opinion on how many kids, or if he wanted sons or daughters. He mostly listened when Viktor talked.

It was, therefore, very shocking for him to be so excited about his youngest son’s first Christmas. Adopting two sons wasn’t in his plans, but now they were. Mischa was 5 when they adopted him, and Yuuri immediately was attached. He looked enough like Yuuri that the couple wasn’t sure people would ever say he might be adopted. Kouta, the younger boy, was nearly 2 years old, and already looked so much like Viktor, down to the wide happy smile. 

“Yuuuuuuuuuri~!” Viktor called from outside. “Come help!” 

Yuuri set Kouta down in the playpen. “Mischa, come watch your brother!” He waited until Mischa entered the room, then headed out to help Viktor. “What is it?”

Viktor grinned and gestured at the large tree strapped to the roof of his expensive sports car (that Yuuri refused to drive.) “I got the tree!”

“Viktor it’s far too big.” Yuuri walked over to look at the at  _ least _ 12 foot tree. 

“It’ll be fine! Help me get it inside.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and started untying the tree.

Yuuri shook his head. “It’ll be too tall, but alright.”

VIktor pouted. “It will not!” He dragged the top end of the tree down. “Get the other end, love.”

Yuuri sighed and helped Viktor carry the tree inside. As expected, it didn’t fit at all. At least two feet at the top were bent over against the ceiling, and it took up a third of their living room.

Mischa was already digging through the boxes of decorations, pulling out ornaments and garland.

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms, humming a Christmas carol. “Told you it would fit.”

Yuuri laughed. “It’s too big.” He kissed VIktor’s cheek. “Grab Kouta and help decorate.”

Mischa was already covering the lower branches with ornaments. When they had first moved in together, Yuuri and Viktor had bought the regular silver and red ornaments, and Yuuri wasn’t sure why they felt so plain- this is what he’d always seen. 

Over the years, they began buying more personal ornaments- skates, photo frames, a little pig that Viktor named ‘Yuu 2,’ and dozens of souvenirs from their competitions. The tree was covered in mismatched ornaments, and Yuuri had never seen anything prettier. He helped Mischa wrap the tree in glittering silver garland, singing along with the radio.

“Yuuuuuuri~ someone wants his tou-chan!” Viktor still fumbled the Japanese name, even after 2 years of using it. He offered Kouta to Yuuri, the toddler babbling and reaching for Yuuri.

“Does he? Was Papa smothering you? He does that.” Yuuri ignored the mock-insult on Viktor’s face. “All you have to do is bop him on the nose and he stops, watch!” Yuuri reached out and tapped Viktor’s nose.

Viktor spluttered for a moment. “Hey! Don ‘t teach him that, I’ll never have any rest!”

Yuuri laughed and kissed his husband. “We already get no rest.” With Kouta crying every few hours and Mischa just at the age for nightmares, a full night’s sleep was hard. Yuuri couldn’t wait for them both to be in school so he could take a nap.

Or several.

With Viktor.

Yuuri shook himself out of the thought. Now was not the time to think about that, he had a home to decorate.

Viktor immediately grabbed the box of lights. “Mischa, come help me put up the lights!”

“Please be careful, Viktor!” Yuuri called, watching his endlessly happy husband grab a ladder. “Come on, Kouta, we can decorate the kitchen.”

Kouta babbled, grabbing for the silvery garland in the decorations box. 

“Do you want to help me with the garland, little one?” Yuuri lifted his son up into the high chair. “How about you take this end?” He handed one end of the glittering garland to his son, who immediately tried to eat it. “Oh, no, Kouta, it isn’t food.” He carefully extracted the garland from the toddler’s hands.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri~!” 

Yuuri laughed. “That didn’t take long. Here, honey.” He handed Kouta a small stuffed toy. “I’ll be right back.” He stepped out the front door and looked for Viktor. “Mischa, where is your father?”

Mischa was giggling and covered in snow. He pointed at a snowdrift, Viktor’s boots sticking up over the top.

Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped. “Viktor???”

“I’m alright love, Mischa can throw a snowball very well.” Viktor sat up. Grinning from ear to ear. “I didn’t fall,” he said, noticing Yuuri’s worry. “I was untangling the lights when Mischa threw a very good snowball.”

“Oh.” Yuuri shivered. He’d forgotten to put on a coat before heading outside into the St. Petersburg winter. “Well, Mischa, come inside if you’re not going to help your father.”

Mischa pouted, and Viktor matched. Yuuri was outnumbered.

“Fine, I’ll finish inside while you two hang the lights. We can decorate cookies when you’re done.” Yuuri shook his head and shuffled inside, adding another log to the fire as he passed.

Viktor and Mischa came in a few hours later, covered in snow and smiling. Yuuri had a feeling the lights didn’t take several hours. 

Yuuri had covered the house in decorations- ribbons, little felt trees, lights hung by the doors. He even had gingerbread baking.

Of course, not the ones the boys would be decorating, those were store bought. They weren’t going to taste as good, but that wasn’t important. 

“Yuuuuuuuuri~ Are these for decorating?” Viktor scooped up Kouta from his high chair. “Shall we get started?”

Yuuri laughed and kissed Viktor. “I’m going to put the laundry in, since  _ someone _ got chocolate all over his clothes.” He said, looking pointedly at Mischa.

Viktor tilted his head. “But it’s my turn to-”

Yuuri kissed him again, earning an “EWWWWWWW” from Mischa. “Decorate the cookies.”

He headed to the laundry room, humming along with the christmas music on the radio. He was, for the first time, excited for Christmas. He used to just notice it was arriving, maybe celebrate a bit with Phichit, but now…

He couldn’t wait to celebrate with his sons. 

He returned to find a mess of frosting and sprinkles, with no way to tell who had decorated what, and he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> its just... so fluffy...  
> Thanks to my lovely grandma IA for helping me w this!


End file.
